campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chalchiuhtlicue
Chalchuihtlicue Chalchiuhtlicue (also Chalciuhtlicue, or Chalcihuitlicue) ("She of the Jade Skirt") was an Aztec goddess of love, beauty, youth, lakes, rivers, seas, streams, horizontal waters, storms, and baptism. Chalchiuitlicue's name means "She Who Wears a Jade Skirt". She was also known as Matlalcueye—"She Who Wears a Green Skirt". This goddess was the wife (in some myths, sister) of the rain god, Tlaloc. Like other water deities, she was often associated with serpents. She was the mother of Tecciztecatl, an Aztec moon god. He was called "he who comes from the land of the sea-slug shell" because of the similarity between the moon and the slug. Tecciztecatl was portrayed as an old man who carries a large white seashell on his back. For the Aztecs, Chalchiuhtlicue was the water goddess who was a personification of youthful beauty and ardor. She was represented as a river from which grew a prickly pear cactus laden with fruit, symbolizing the human heart. In the Aztec creation myth of the Five Suns, Chalchiuhtlicue presided over the fourth sun, or creation, in her aspect as goddess of streams and standing water. This world—in the mythology, the world preceding the current (fifth) one—was destroyed by a great flood and its people transformed into fish. Her children reside in Barrack B with Tlaloc's children. Powers Offensive *Her children have the ability to manipulate water and summon a weapon out of it. The larger it is, the more they are drained. *Her children have the ability to induce love into others making them do their bidding for a short period of time. *Her children can summon a huge flood which washes away anyone in its path. The conjurer will be vulnerable and stunned for a short period of time. Defensive *Her children can sent a wave of chaste love turning a person into their ally for a short period of time. *Her children can purify a weapon of violence with water causing it to become unusable for a short period of time. However, this can only be used on a weapon once every battle. *Her children can condense water vapour in the air summoning a mist or a fog that shrouds the surrounding area for a short period of time. Passive *Chalchiuhtlicue's children can innately breathe underwater. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children are innately powerful during full moon and in the water. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children are able to summon an air bubble underwater. *Chalchiuhtlicue’s children will always be dry even when they are in contact with water. Supplementary *Chalchiuhtlicue's children can communicate with animals in the freshwater. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children can turn salt-water into freshwater. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children can boil and freeze water with their minds. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children have the ability to water-travel allowing them to meld into water. However, the further the distance, the more it is drained. Leadership Powers *Chalchiuhtlicue's children in rare cases are able to dissolve themselves into pure water and manipulate the body. In this form, they are intangible and will not be harmed by any weapon. They can use their powers to full extent. However, the user will lose their form and will be extremely tired. Traits *Chalchiuhtlicue's children retain their youthful beauty until the age of twenty. *Her children are quite sensitive and emotional. Category:Goddesses Category:Deities Category:Immortals